The rapid detection and identification of homemade explosives is vitally important in military, homeland security, humanitarian, and environmental applications. Colorimetric approaches are valuable due to their relatively low cost, excellent sensitivity, fast speed, portability, and simple operational requirements (e.g., no additional power, equipment or training necessary, enabling rapid deployment in remote areas). While commercially available aerosol- or liquid-based colorimetric kits for explosives detection exist, many expose the user to toxic reagents and/or are prone to false positives.